Tinkerbell
by MjxSvetta
Summary: What happens if you put fairies into Fairy Tail? Lucy would know. Taking a request causes Natsu's true feelings to fly. So lets fly with the fairies. Please review. Disclaimer don't own fairy tail or characters, Nalu one-shot.


**This is a short Nalu fluff story and just some love confessions. This is a one shot and not meant to be amazing just written when I have a story in my head. Anyway review to leave your opinions.**

 **See yah**

 **~Mj**

 **Tinkerbell**

* * *

Lucy Heartfillia, Fairy Tail's resident celestial spirit mage, was looking at the request board. Her fair hand was on her hip and a look of interest was on her face as she looked at the multiple jobs posted on the board. There was a varied variety on board such as to defeat a group of bandits, another to help with chores, even one to babysit the Mayor's son. Lucy's blonde hair was crafted on the left side of her face and her 19 year old figure was shapes like a sculpture. Her chocolate eyes were scanning the board with rapid pace. Her eyes struck upon a job that reeled her in it simply said 'Tinkerbell' Lucy was puzzled and read the description allowed. "Complete this spell, to gain the beauty of Tinkerbell."

 _WTF_ thought Lucy unsure of what was meant by this irregular job request. She move to the nearest table and looked at the job request confused at the strange language that the spell was written in. "If only Levy were here but she is on a date with Gajeel." Lucy murmured Lucy as she placed her palm on her cheek. Lucy tapped her fingers along the table top lost in thought. Mira came over carrying a tray full of coffee and placed a cup down in front of Lucy and looked at her puzzled at what Lucy was doing. "Hey Lucy what are you doing?" Asked Mirajane looking at Lucy.

"Taking a job request. But I stuck on what you're supposed to do." Lucy answered and looked around at the guild seeing the normal routine. They were fighting and shouting and sent all kinds of clutter crowding the air. "Then shouldn't Natsu be with you, I mean you two are partners." Mira said.

Lucy looked down at the request and was thinking were Natsu was. A blush tinged her cheeks. Mira turned from Lucy and hurried over to Cana to give her another drink of alcohol. Lucy sat on her chair and was drinking her coffee sipping it down as it flushed down her throat. Just then Natsu wrapped his arms around her shoulders causing her to jump right out of her skin and send coffee cascading over the table. Natsu looked at Lucy with a worried expression but then saw her glare and returned a goofy smile exposing his sharpened fangs. "N-Natsu what was that for?" she glared with burning eyes at his expression.

"Sorry Luce. I need to ask you if you're ready to take a job." Natsu said.

"Actually I am on a job." She said and Natsu took a seat next to her. He took the paper and read it looked about as dumfounded as Lucy. He handed back the paper and took his hands behind his head and looked at Lucy expecting that she knew the answer.

"What are you supposed to do exactly?" he asked and looked at her again.

"I don't know. I guess you read the spell." Lucy looked at the paper and then at Natsu and then back at the paper.

"Ken ting ti to tingle and thy yuna the wing and be are gentle." Lucy said the spell allowed and then looked at Natsu and said "Nothing happened." Just as she said that and then a glowing light swarmed her in a radiant glow and then she seemed to shrink.

"Natsu what is happening to me? Help me." Lucy screamed. And then she vanished into thin air.

"LUCY!" Screamed Natsu looking around the guild hall and his fists became hands and he stood knocking the table and sent plates and cups onto the floor with a loud crash. "LUCY." Natsu's expression was that of pure terror. He paced off the rubble of tables and benches when an annoying buzzing light circled around his head and he whipped his hand across his face to swat what he thought to be a bug.

"Hey Natsu stop it." Said a squeaky high pitched voice and it sounded like a jingle of bells.

"Lucy?!" Said Natsu turning his head backwards and forwards trying to zero in on the small voice of Lucy.

"I am right here." Said the sparkling light in front of Natsu. Natsu squinted his eyes and saw Lucy small and glowing but what creeped him out the most of all is the fact that protruding from her back were small blue fairy wings. Her hair was still flowing down in a ponytail on her left side but now she had pointed ears and her face was sharp and pointed and her bags angled her face perfectly. Her dress was blue and was wrapped around with a small green leaf as a bag hanged around her waist. Lucy had a creeped out expression on her face.

Natsu looked at Lucy and was shocked. Lucy, his best friend and secret crush was a fairy, a small innocent little fairy. Sparkling with fairy dust that glitter down. Natsu pinched Lucy's win causing her to jingle in a little scream. He placed her into his pocket hoping no one saw him. Natsu placed his hand blocking he open pocket to stop Lucy from flying away. "Natsu what are you doing? Put me back and stop trying to abduct me." Natsu didn't seemed to hear Lucy's tiny voice.

Natsu headed out of the guild doors and into the large street hurrying back to his and Happy's house. Natsu was thankful that Happy was on a mission with Wendy and Charle. Natsu slowed to a normal walking pace and brought a Lucy pinching her wings stuck. Lucy was pale red blushing and was very angry at her partner. "Natsu what the hell?" Lucy glared at him balancing on his open palm and did her best to retaliate and all she could do was stick he tongue out. "Natsu put a finger to her mouth to shut her up and gave her his cliché goofy grin. He continued to hurry home.

* * *

 **Later at home.**

 **Lucy's pov.**

Natsu had taken me from the guild and had placed me into his pocket. My tiny fairy fists could only punch the hopeless dragon slayer. I wondered what this dense idiot wanted with me considering that he had only kidnapped me and had not said a single word at me. Natsu's pocket was warm and I had to admit I was comfortable in the fire mages pocket. I kept my breath even when he drew out of his pocket by my fragile wings. I was fuming and embarrassed that he had seen me as a Fairy. _Natsu why are too doing this t me?_ I thought. Natsu only smiled at me and placed me back into his pocket.

When I heard a door open I pushed my small head between his sealed fingers and saw none other than Natsu's messy house. His hammock tied between to posts and since the guild had come back together he finally purchased a bed. His covers were messy and were thrown around the room. Up on the board was all the job requests that we had ever taken.

"Natsu what are you trying to d-?" I was cut off when his giant lips kissed nearly all my face leaving covered in drenching saliva. "Natsu!" I screeched in utter disgust but I was blushing deeper crimson and I felt hot from both the kiss and my increasing embarrassment. He looked at me and only smile and made me sit on his palm.

"I want you Lucy. Maybe this isn't what I

I thought but at least I am with you Luce." He said causing me to completely turn blushing red and I lit up like a light bulb. He laughed and looked at me with a smiling face. Me a fairy in his grasp just had a towering dragon said that he like me. This was unbelievable. "I love you Luce." He said catching me to flutter high up. I was happy, Natsu the guy I liked said that he loved me. "So I take that as that you're happy." He smiled down on me and let out a giggle that made him sound like a big kid.

"I-I L-Love Y-You T-Too" I stuttered under my breath as Natsu hugged me tight causing me to pop out of his grip and land on his shoulder and kissed his cheek. It was about all I could do at this moment. "Really Luce? You love me this great. Now I just need to find out how to get you back to normal. Or I could keep you like this." He said allowed and this caused me to blush.

"Please normal. I don't like being a fairy." Said begging my new boyfriend for something I obviously knew he couldn't do.

"Ah but I like you this way. But if you insist." He placed a ball of fire in his hand causing me to shriek and then I shook my head rapidly. He sighed and looked at me displeased "Come on Luce you want to go back to normal don't you?"

"Yes, but burning is only going to kill me. Is fire your answer for everything?" I asked him in a turned back expression. Natsu looked annoyed but he place d his hand down and looked at the turning clock. "11:30, its late Lucy we should sleep."

I flutter my wings for the door when I felt them slammed together. "Where are you going?" He asked me with a glare. "Home where else." He did not look happy and place me on a pillow and kept me close to his form on his bed as he laid down by me. "No you don't. It's cold so you're staying here." I sighed in defeat knowing how could, I fight with a 6 foot dragon slayer. I curled up in the palm of his hand and slept soundly.

Natsu smiled and stroked my hair making me hum in satisfaction. "Night Luce."

"Night Natsu."

 **The next day.**

I woke up feeling a tight grip around my torso. Ii lifted my heavy eyelids and I saw a normal sized Natsu. I looked down at my body to see I was wearing normal clothes and was back to normal. I stood up and looked at myself in Natsu's mirror. "Luce?" Yawned Natsu. My movement woke him up. He looked at me and smiled to see I was back to normal. Natsu stood up and wrapped his body around my own and breathed warm air on my neck. Causing me to shiver. He cooled my shivering by placing a soft kiss on my neck and I breathed in a low husky sigh. "Natsu." I breathed

He turned me around. "Lucy?" he kissed my lips and I spoke to him cool and clear as I wanted him to hear every word. "I love you." He place another kiss down on my lips and breathed out warm air and said with his eyes still closed "I love you too Luce." He whispered into my hair and stroked blonde hair running his hands through my golden locks and then when he reached the bottom he started again.

When we kissed again it was more passionate than the last. "Hey Luce?" He asked me stepping out of the moment.

"Yeah, Natsu what is it?" I cocked my head at his question and he said my name c=h=just so clearly it was strange.

"You know that request. You kinda look like Tinkerbell. I mean your both blonde, small, cute and scary when you need to be."

I nodded at his list until the last one than slapped him round the face glaring at him. "Why you."

"What was that for Lucy?" He said rubbing his cheek annoyed and blushing at the same time. I couldn't help it he was just cute.

"You're cute you know that?" I smiled at him. He blushed running through his hair and then smiled back and kissed me.

"Y-you to like each other." Said Happy ruining the romantic moment. Natsu only ignored Happy and said to me "We better claim the reward, hey Tinkerbell?"

* * *

 **This the fanfiction Tinkerbell. I hope you like this please review.**

 **~Mj**


End file.
